Home Sweet Hell
by Life Sucks 4 Me
Summary: NO VAMPS! NORMALITY! SORRY! Car crash, hospital, rape, ransom letters, and unexpected turn of events. Full Summary inside: Bella and her dad get into a car crash, killing him, Renee doesn't want the responsibility of Bella & gets into an abusive relationship with Phil, Dr. Cullen & the Black's constantly takes care of her, Sam fancies her & Jasper just wants someone to get him.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~Home Sweet Hell~**

**Chapter One- How I get here?**

**Sam x Bella**

**Summary: Car crash, hospital, rape, ransom letters, and unexpected turn of events. Isabella Swan and her dad enjoy a car ride that turns into a crash, killing her father on impact. She is taken to the hospital, where she is taken care of by the sweet Dr. Cullen, but once at home, her mom gets into an abusive relationship with Phil, who rapes poor Bella. When her final visit to the hospital turns into a kidnapping by Jasper Cullen to protect her, he leaves a letter asking for several million dollars, the mother of Bella has to face facts. What will happen to the people and families involved?**

**-Bella's POV-**

Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella. I was in an accident, well several accidents, within the past several years. There is only one accident that wasn't my fault, or at least that's what most people tell me. That accident was the one that killed my father, Chief Charlie Swan of Forks PD. I had just turned ten…

**-Six Years Ago-**

_Dad and I were going home from my friend Jacob Black's birthday party; he just turned eight, when it happened. Dad was sober, but the other driver wasn't, we had the right away at the intersection. We were crossing straight when we were 'T-boned' on my father's side, killing him instantly. I was nine at the time. All I saw was the lights; I heard a scream, then a crash, after that is a blur to me._

_I remember waking up in the hospital by the sound of my mother's screeching voice, screaming about wanting to see me, but I was in an all-white room and they were telling her, "Not until the doctor clears her." Then a beautiful man walked in and introduced himself as Dr. Cullen._

_He was nice, he always asked if this or that didn't feel right or if I was feeling okay or some normal doctor chatter, I asked him if my daddy was okay, but he told me that he wasn't waking up, I knew that was the nice way to say that he was dead. My dad was the Chief of Police up in Forks Washington and was well liked by everyone. _

_When I replayed his words in my head I started to cry, I was told that my mom was going to take care of me. I knew the truth though, my mom was addicted to shopping and partying, she didn't know how to cook or clean and I would be the one doing everything in the house. She would come home drunk sometimes, her and daddy would fight and she would be sleeping on the coach while daddy came to check on me, then go to bed._

_I remember going to the zoo with them and the Black's and I was with mommy in the reptile house and she let go of my hand, saying she saw a friend and to stay there while they talked. I stayed there for a time, then I called out for my mom and there was no answer, I walked over to a man in uniform, who was guarding a big door, and asked if he seen my mom. I told him what happened and used his radio to talk to the other men asking if they have seen Chief Swan, about five minutes later they found him and he came running to where I was. He asked what happened, where my mom was and if they could look it up on the computer. _

_They found me and mom looking at the large crocodiles when she talked to me, then left. They fast forwarded to when I left to find mom and found the officer, I was there, for what the people with the camera/televisions said, for about an hour and a half. The men found my mom and brought her to us, thinking it was a big joked she laughed and apologized. Uncle Billy asked daddy if he could take me with Jake to the concession area to wait, though daddy said 'No," a few times the men in uniforms said they would come with me to make sure I was okay. _

_Mom and dad had a big fight after we left the room, Billy and Jake took me to get ice cream while my parents 'talked'. The uniformed men told me that I did the right thing in finding one of them and gave me and Jake a sticker badge. Then a man on the radio said that I wasn't to go with my mom, that she ran out of the building to come get me, then two minutes later she was telling me to, "Get my little ass over to her right now, or else," but I didn't go because of the officer._

_My reminiscing was cut short when the doctor asked me, "My dear? What were you and your father doing before the crash?" he didn't sound annoyed that I didn't answer right away, but I had a feeling that he would tell mom and she would be annoyed._

_"Oh, sorry, we were coming back from my friend Jake's birthday party, he lives on the reservation," I say._

_"Quite alright," he said with a smile, still getting the small slivers of glass out of my arm, "Tell me about your friend."_

_"He's my Uncle Billy's son," I say, "but he was just a close friend of my dad, there's no relation. His dad was in an accident some time ago and is para-lyzed(?) from the waist down. I don't know why that didn't just happen to my dad too," I finish in a whisper._

_"Dear," he says looking at my tear filled eyes, "I know it's not fair, but your dad's in a better place now."_

_His deep blue eyes looked at my teary mud brown one's and he just repeated that line over and over again. He goes back to cleaning my wounds, asking me about school, friends, what it's like on the reserve, what I want to be and what not. He hears my mom and looks at me, "My mom is very short tempered and probably worried sick," I lied about the second part, knowing what she was really worried about, "How much longer until I see her?"_

_"Not long," he says, "a few more slivers, wash it out and a bandage, then you can see your mom, okay?"_

_"Alright," I say, hoping that I can put this night behind me. How wrong I was._

_After he walks me out we see my mom, Uncle Billy, dad's friends and co-workers and some of my friend's parents. Mom has fire in her eyes when she sees me, I know she would give me to Billy if she could, to escape responsibility, but she knows she can't, yet. Jake is there, rubbing his eyes, he sees me and runs to give me a hug, I scream at the pressure he puts on my arm and he lets go with millions of apologies. Everyone is making sure I'm okay, except mom. I know she was going to her own party with friends and must be pissed at her inconvenience of having to leave earlier than planned._

_Mom's friends are there, they tell me how sorry they are and how they will come over and check on mom and me when they could, which means before and after a party or work. I know that I'll be spending a lot of time alone or at the reserve, but it could be worse. Suddenly a group of people walk in with a tall woman and walk over to Dr. Cullen, "Dad, what happened?" the copper haired, pixie like girl asks._

_"Yeah," a big bulky guy asks, "you said you'd be home at nine. It's ten!"_

_"There was a car accident and the Chief of police was killed, I had to treat his daughter," he says looking at me, I was watching the exchange on how I had inconvenienced him, making me feel bad. _

_The only ones who stood up for me was their mom and dad and their brother; tall, skinny, green eyes and blond hair. He looks at me and then looks away when his name is called, "JASPER! HE SAID HE WOULD BE HO-" a girl who probably is twin starts._

_"Don't start Rose, he had a job to do and the poor girl is probably traumatized," he says tilting his head in my direction, "If this happened to us, another doctor would be in the same situation."_

_They are all quiet now and look at me, I look away and at my mom, who is yelling at the police officer and dad's friend Mr. Mark Williams. She was yelling about how she's supposed to go on a business trip, which is code for vacation, with the company, which is code for friends. Dr. Cullen goes over to her and says that the hospital can keep me for observation for twenty-four hours, which mom agrees to before he can finish._

_A nurse was called and took me to a room, handed me a gown and left. I changed and laid down, Dr. Cullen comes in, puts probes on me, "Sorry to be a burden." _

_"My children will understand someday," he says._

_"They're all yours?" I ask._

_"Yes," he says, "My wife can't have kids, so we adopt."_

_"That's nice of you," I say._

_"Yes, I guess, but it's for a selfish and courteous reason all in one."_

_I don't reply, I let him keep talking about each one of them, he said that the only one who really gets it is Jasper, the one who defended me. Said that he was very special, for an ten year old, knows how to swing an argument, get you on his side, change you mood with a single touch or word and knows how to strategize situations to win. He also said that his other son Edward, age eleven, could tell what you were thinking by key words, expressions and movements. Apparently, his daughter Alice, age nine, could tell what you were good at and what jobs would be good for you, just by observing you from time to time._

_He smiled as he talked about each of his family, "Did you know my dad?"_

_"No," he says, "I wish I had though. The only time we talked is when I had to consult with him about accidents and patient conditions."_

_"Oh," I say, "Did my mom leave?"_

_He looked me in the eyes, a frown formed on his face, "After you left the room, yes, said something about having to go home and plan for the funeral."_

_Code, it was all code, what she was really saying was that she was going to the bar to pick up a guy and bring him home to daddy's bed, hoping that she would get a new guy to take care of me while she partied, "Okay."_

_"Well, I'm finished; if you need anything just press this button," he says pointing to a blue button with a white desk painted on it, "alright?"_

_"Okay," I say with a smile, "Have a good night Dr. Cullen."_

_"You too," he says, he opens the door and I see his family, only the mother and Jasper are not glaring at me._

_Uncle Billy, Jake and a few of the other people from the reserve come into the room, thanking the doctor as they came in. Most left after seeing that I'm okay and saying good night. Jake climbs into the bed with me and puts his hand on mine. Billy rants about my mother leaving me, but I pay no mind, knowing that it's the same rant him and dad used to do._

_"Uncle Billy?" I ask, at least there is one person I knew that still cared._

_"Yes sweetheart?"_

_"Did you and dad ever talk about mom's code?"_

_"You know?"_

_"Yeah," I said, "I told dad about it."_

_"I hope you follow in your dad's footsteps," he says with a smile, "Yeah, he had a book written with everything; words and translations, where she frequented, average on how long she was there, etc."_

_"I'm not your normal kid, am I?" I ask._

_"No kiddo, whoops, sorry," he says, after I flinch at my dad's nickname for me._

_"'s okay," I say with a yawn, "You guys gonna stay with me?"_

_"Yep," Jake says, he yawns, "until your mom comes."_

_I look at Billy with a questioning look, 'Mom's coming to get me?' the look says, but he just shrugs. That was dad's way of saying, whenever she decides to come back. I miss him so much, he always did things with me, never tried to be a teen around me, but mom still looks young and parties like it too. I dreamt that night, about me and dad, but I know that's all that is left, dreams and memories._

**-Present Day-**

I'm at Jake's birthday party again; he really wanted me to go, because the last several years I didn't want to go, much to my mother's despair. We are playing around in La Push, mom didn't come because she wanted to go with her new man, a baseball player named Phil. I happy they aren't here, Phil creeps me out, the way he watches talks and touches me, ever so slowly.

Right now, running away from Jake and his friend Sam, I'm laughing as they yell at me, making the other guys join as we pass, "Come on Bella!" Sam yells, he's two years older than me, "It's Jake's birthday! Give him a kiss!"

The rest of the guys join, no I'm not the only girl here, but they all know that Jake and I are close. The parents of all the other kids are laughing at them, especially me. I love all the guys running after me as brothers, but they are getting on my case to kiss Jake.

"Leave me alone!" I scream laughing.

"Jake and Bell sitting in a tree-" then they all join in on the rhyme.

"What did I do?" I laugh turning around, causing them, seconds later, to crash into me, they were at my heels the whole time.

On the bottom of the dog pile, I hear them all laugh, "Come on Bells," I hear my friend Leah call, "just get it over with. You know they won't stop until you do."

All the guys pile off as I say, "Okay, okay, I give."

I look over at Uncle Billy and he has his camera out, '_Just like Dad would have done,_' I thought. He waves and I turn to Jake, everyone is staring at me, "Jake, I swear, you get me into more trouble than most."

"But that's why you love me," he says laughing.

I sigh and I hear the parents laughing as we give each other a peck on the lips, I know this is on video, and will be a picture in the next week, being spread about the reserve and town. We are called for cake after the kiss, I wipe my sleeve on my lips and stick my tongue out and run, while Jake follows.

We sing happy birthday to my friend and eat. After we play for another hour, but afterwards, people started to leave. When almost everyone was gone is when I started to worry, '_Mom would leave me here, leave me with my friends, and never look back,_' I think as I look around for Billy, I know he won't leave me here.

I walk over and he's fuming, "-ich! She knows what time to pick up Bella! I made sure she knew! I swear if I have to make a police report ag-," he turns his head and sees me, "Hey Bells, just looking for your mom."

"Uncle Billy," I say in a whisper, "I don't think she remembered. She said she would be here at six-thirty, it's seven-fifteen," I say looking down, but suddenly a car comes racing down the road and stops in front of us, it's Phil and mom.

"Come on kiddo," I flinch when Phil calls me the one nickname that only dad and his friends used and still use for me, "Gotta get home and get to bed. School starts next week! We gotta get you ready with a sleep schedule!"

"'Kay," I whisper, once I'm seated in the car, "Bye Jake, bye Uncle Billy."

Before they could say bye back, we were speeding down the road. Phil doesn't speak with any code that I know of yet, but I don't care. I want my dad back, my real dad, not this guy who wants to marry my mom and become my new dad. Mom insists that I call him that, but I stick with Phil, I feel like I'm replacing my dad with this… imposter.

We get home really fast, must be the new sports car we're in. I get out of the car and up to my room, filled with some of my dad's things. I yell good night down stairs and they yell the same. I change into my dad's old 'Forks PD' T-shirt and a pair of shorts, climb into bed and go to sleep.

**-Dream-**

_First day of school, mom and dad were both there, though mom was very excited, dad was nervous, "You sure you want to go this year? We can always start next yea-"_

_"But daddy!" I whine, "I wanna go!"_

_"Listen to her Charlie!" mom hissed at him, "You want a break don't you?"_

_"Fine kiddo," he says then glares at my mom._

_Phil arrives after school to get me, "Phil where's my dad and mom?"_

_"Oh, kiddo!" he says laughing, "I'm your dad! Charlie's dead!"_

_I start to cry and run from him, but his long legs make him faster than me and he scoops me into his arms and takes me home. We sit together waiting for mom and when she gets be she asks, "How was yo-"_

**-Sudden Wake Up-**

Dream, that's all it was, I look at my digital clock and it reads eleven-eleven. I pull the covers over my head and close my eyes. Someone opens the door and walks in, all I can do is lay here as if I was sleeping, "Bella," it's Phil, when I don't respond he pulls the covers from my left side and lies down next to me, he sighs, "I was hoping you were up so I wouldn't have to do this," he shakes me.

I open my eyes as lazily as I could; wondering what was going on, "Phil," I say when I see him, "what are you doing in my room?"

"Shhh," he says, "your mom's asleep, and we don't want to wake her up, do we?"

"N-ha-o, but that doesn-"

"Good, now be a good little girl and take off your clothes," he says, I smell some beer on him.

"I don' wa-"

"Do I need to tell your mom you weren't listening?"

"No, bu-"

"Then do as I ask," I get undressed, in a very sluggish manner; I refuse to look at him while I do so. When I'm completely naked I look at him and he is playing with something in his hand, close to his leg, it's making him groan, "Good girl. Do you know what this is?" he asks pointing to, what I think is skin and shake my head no, "It's called a penis, it's only on guys, I want you to put it in your mouth and suck."

"No, Phil, please!" I beg.

He grabs my hair, tearing some of it and forces his penis inside of my mouth; he groans and starts moving my head like he was his hand. I cried, silently begging him to stop. He was making me choke, but over the course of ten minutes he finally stops, "Lay down facing me," he says, "and spread your legs or I'll do it for you!"

I do what I'm told, not wanting to choke again, but what he does next makes me squirm. He places his head in between my legs and sticks his tongue out. He licks and spits on my. I try to move away, but he places his hands on my legs, keeping them in place. He starts using his fingers after some time and, and, and th-the-then h-he p-p-pu-puts one INSIDE ME, then ANOTHER. It doesn't feel good, I want to scream, but then mom would come and probably do what she was told too. He pulls his fingers out, to my relief, but then sits up and places something bigger at the entrance.

He moans as he feels the pressure and presses inside me! He places a hand over my mouth before I can scream. He moves faster, calling me names I don't understand all too well, like bitch, slut, and whore. I cry and scream as loud as I can, but it makes no difference, the neighbors won't hear because they live too far away and mom can't hear because she is probably drunk or high and sleeping it off.

Suddenly he stops and pulls out of me, a substance is leaking out of me. I'm in pain and I can't move, my cries become silent and distant, "Go back to sleep Bella," Phil calls as he walks out of the room, closing the door.

I'm happy this is over, but I'm especially happy that my dad put a phone in here for if I couldn't get to one in case of and emergency only. I put my hand down to the area and I see blood, making me dizzy, after dad's accident I have been getting hurt more frequently, broken bones, cuts all over my body, a concussion or two and now this. I grab the phone and call the only number I can think of, Uncle Billy.

I dial his number and Sue Clearwater picks up, "Hello."

"Sue, its Bella can I talk to Uncle Billy," I say with a shaky voice.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?" she asks, "Why are you up so late?"

"Please Sue; can I talk to Uncle Billy?"

"Sure, hold on," she says then calls for Billy saying it's me and that I don't sound so good.

"Bells, what happened? Where are Phil and your mom?" Uncle Billy asks concerned.

"They're in bed, but I can't talk to them," I say, crying again.

"Why?"

"I don't know what the word is Billy, but dad investigated on right before he died and explained it to me, I just can't remember!"

"Can you describe it," he asks and I do and he screams on the other end, but then calms down saying he's gonna be there soon with the police and not to move from where I am or try to clean up, "Bells, you were just raped."

That word, that one simple word is all it takes to send my dad's memory back to me about the case he was working, saying "If this ever happens to you kiddo, I'll shoot the man after you identify him."

I hung up the phone and waited, the sirens come and I hear screaming about me and, well, it was going too fast for me to follow from my room. The police, Kim Huliter and Mark Williams, two of dad's closest friends in the force, are the ones to come get me. The medics come in soon after and take me to Billy in the ambulance, while my dad's friends collect things from my room.

Once at the hospital, like two years ago, I am treated by Dr. Cullen, "Sorry for the inconvenience Dr. Cullen," I say, remembering last time I was treated by him.

"You said that two years ago dear, it's okay, it's not your fault," he says, and then explains how the man who did this will go to hell and will suffer for what he did to me.

"I'm not keeping you from your family, am I?" I ask.

"They may see it as such, but they are healthy and fine and you are not, have you started your period yet?" he asks.

"Yes, started last year in June."

"Good memory I just wanted to know if I had to-"

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS OUR DAD?!" I hear a male and a female ask, "HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HOME TWO HOURS AGO!"

"Alice, Edward he has to work," I hear two males say.

I look at Dr. Cullen and he nodded that, yes, that is his kids. I sigh, "You should go get another doctor to finish up, family is everything, and you won't have them forever."

He smiles and says he'll be right back, I hear him talking to his family; I hear his wife and daughters cry and his sons are just silent. He came right back, with a syringe and fluid, but his family comes with him. He introduces all of them, Esme, Rose, age sixteen, Alice, age fifteen, Emmett, age eighteen, Edward, age seventeen, and Jasper, age sixteen. We exchange greetings, "I'm sorry to keep him from you all," I say.

They all say that it's okay, but I can see, in most of their eyes, that their sincerity doesn't meet theirs, "This will makes sure that if you do get pregnant, it will let the fetus live, okay?"

"Yes," I know I look smaller than my age, people always say that I look so much like my dad, but I don't know. I'm skinny and petite, but I have muscles at the same time, people don't believe that I'm sixteen, but I am. They say I look more like nineteen on a good day and eleven on a bad day, but I don't care.

People ask if I have a boyfriend and when I say "No," they get happy, but then I shoot the down saying, "I am not interested in anyone in town."

"Bella I need you to relax so I can inject this into you," he says soothingly and most of his kids laugh.

I look at them with fire in my eyes, they wouldn't be laughing if it was one of their siblings, "I'll try Dr. Cullen, but you try relaxing when the man who wants to marry your mother is the one who rapes you, when you know that the one person you are supposed to trust doesn't believe you over anything, when you fight through this without your real family and have to rely on a family friend," I growl.

Uncle Billy rolls in, "Hope my god-daughter is being well mannered."

"Lost my temper a second ago," I reply with a lot of sarcasm in my voice.

"It's okay," Esme says, "Our children were laughing at her misfortune."

Jake walks in then and sits next to me, "Relax Bells, it's over now."

I nod, but only for his expense, "Jake," I work up the nerve to say it, "it will never be over in my head. I know myself well enough to know that I'll be having nightmares for a year… just like dad."

Everyone looks at me while the doctor injects the needle, Jake and Billy, well everyone on the reserve, makes me relax, like I'm part of the family, "All your friends from the reserve are here Bells," Billy announces happily, "You'll be staying with us for a while."

"'Kay," is all I can muster, I aint in the mood for people, not anymore.

"Wait," the man called Edward says, "How old are you?"

"Why?" I ask annoyed.

"Relax Bells," Jake says.

I sigh with frustration, "Sixteen."

"I knew I seen you at school, but everyone avoids you!" Emmett exclaims.

I look away from the happy, I have everything you want, family. I made it that way, the loner persona, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but the only ones who will do anything to see me smile are the people on the reserve, "You. Don't. Know. Me," I say at an even tempo, but then sigh, and say very quietly, "Why would you want to?"

"Don't think like that," Jasper says and we all stare at him, well, I turn and make myself dizzy to look at him, "Sorry, I read lips. Why look down on yourself?"

"She's accident prone," Uncle Billy says with a smile, "but the persona she puts on is all show, we always see the Bella we all know and love at the reserve."

"Finished," Dr. Cullen announces, "Now, there are two officers here to see you," just as he said it, Kim and Mark walk in.

"Hiya kiddo," Mark says, I still flinch at the nickname unless it's someone from the reserve, but it's not as noticeable now, "We can only hold him for seventy-two hour, but with-"

"I know the drill Mark," I say, "I just want to get on with this so I can was this _filth _off of me."

"What happened hunny?" Kim asks, I hate that nickname, but still. I tell them everything, just like I was reliving it, but the worst part is, is that I'm going to have to retell it over and over and over again, "Okay, now did the doctor-"

"Yes he did," the Cullen siblings look at me stunned, probably thinking I had already done this… that I have been raped before.

"Okay, we want you here for observation, just in case," Mark says, "I know you're staying on the reserve, but is there any place else you can go just in case his place-"

"No, only the reser-"

"She can stay with us," Esme says.

I look at Billy, who is agreeing to this idea. Saying how no one knows where they live and how nice it'll be for me. I look away from the scene, "Mark? Kim?"

"Yeah?" they say.

"Did you grab any clothes?"

"Yeah hunny, here ya go," Kim says handing me a clean pair of clothing, from the precinct, it's some of dad's old clothes, I'm happy that they haven't washed them.

"Thanks," I say, "Can I go take a shower now, and if so, where?"

The Doctor and his family lead me to the showers after Kim agrees it's a good idea. I walk in, strip and wash. I can still hear the conversation outside, about the bruises, the tearing, everything. As I listen, I scrub harder, cutting my skin in some place that I knew he touched, but it seemed as though I could still feel him.

"Bells?" Jake calls.

"Yeah," I say, trying not to sound panicked.

"Come on, you've been in there for about an hour," he says a bit worried, "You okay?"

"Be out in a sec."

I hear them talking again, Kim's telling her story about being raped right before dad died… she was his case. I get out, dry and change into my dad's clothing. Walking out I hear that all the Cullen siblings are all Seniors at the high school, while I'm a Junior. I walk out and stand against the wall, blood running down my cheek.

"What the hell?" Jasper asks, seeing the blood. Everyone looks and two faint; Alice and Edward, "What were you doing in there?"

"Washing off the filth," I say distantly, "like I said I would."

"But your bleeding," Esme protests.

"Just a flesh wound, it'll heal," I say, refusing to let Dr. Cullen treat, "The blood coming out means I got his fingerprints and any trace of him, besides the bruises, off of me."

Billy and Jake look at me, but I just shrug. I am not going to be emotional about it, be there, done that. The Cullen's attempt to wake the two, but it's futile, "Well, they aint waking up anytime soon thanks to Miss. Victim," Rose says.

"Well, it wasn't my fault Ms. Popular," I state, "I don't care if they faint at the sight of blood, they aren't the ones bleeding. I know you Ms. Hale, more than you realize. Every guy wants you, but once you turn them down they go and settle for the next best girl and so on."

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" she screams.

I let her scream, I through with human life, with people, any kind of people. I hate the way I'm looked at, how these people, people with money, look down on me and my life. I look down on them, pity them really, "I guess I'll be in Nevada for a duration of time then. Thanks for the consideration of hospitality, but I'm very vocal like that."

Everyone is silent, some cooling Rose down, others leading me to a room for the night. I change into some new clothes that Mark brought from his house, and place my old ones in the evidence bags. Laying down I hear people talking, but pay no mind. I hear people saying bye and sorry and much more, but no one except Billy, Jake and Sam stay for a little longer.

"Bells, please tell me you're not going to try anything stupid," Sam says, he knows me, he's the one who saved me from the Jumping Ledges sometime after Charlie died.

"No Sam, I won't try to commit suicide again," I say, but finish in a whisper, "Not where anyone can save me at least."

"What?" Billy asks.

"Just said that I should take a defensive course somewhere," I say looking away.

"Bells, you'd do more damage to yourself than anyone else," Jake says, light-heartedly, "We all know you're accident prone."

"I guess you're right, but-" someone knocks on the door and Billy calls them in.

"Hi Bella," it's Dr. Cullen, "We think it's best you stay with your Aunt, sorry."

"It's okay," I say, "Bye Dr. Cullen."

"Bye?" they all state in unison.

I look away and he leaves, the other three men talk and sooner or later they all leave, but only after I fall asleep again.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~Home Sweet Hell~**

**Chapter Two- Kidnapping**

**Sam x Bella**

**Summary: Car crash, hospital, rape, ransom letters, and unexpected turn of events. Isabella Swan and her dad enjoy a car ride that turns into a crash, killing her father on impact. She is taken to the hospital, where she is taken care of by the sweet Dr. Cullen, but once at home, her mom gets into an abusive relationship with Phil, who rapes poor Bella. When her final visit to the hospital turns into a kidnapping by Jasper Cullen to protect her, he leaves a letter asking for several million dollars, the mother of Bella has to face facts. What will happen to the people and families involved?**

**-Jasper's POV-**

She really knows how to turn things around, keep people out, like the reverse of me. I just got my license and driving my sis back home, "She is such a cunt!" and a few more insults then goes into insecure mode, "You agreed with her… am I really like that?"

I glare at her, making her stop talking to me. She hurt Bella, hurt the one person who understands what I saw when our parents were killed, when Rose was at a friend's. I never forgave her for what happened, for her not understanding, and for her blaming me like I have her.

**-Flashback-**

_We were riding our horses to the next plantation, The Moriston's. Rose was with her friend Maggie, redhead, petite, all around a great gal. She liked me, we all knew it, and I know our parents were arranging a marriage, but I know myself well enough to know that I would run up north. _

_Our plantation is about eleven acres while theirs is only eight. We employed about fifty people on my father's ever growing salary as the best lawyer in Texas. _

_Riding towards the manor we hear a shot, then my mom's horse buckles, making her fall, "Stay on Minnie," dad says getting down to help mom, I lay flat on Minnie and two more shots are heard and both my parents lay on the ground with bullet holes through their heads._

_Minnie starts running and we make it to Moriston Manor in no time, but after telling them what happened to mom and dad, I don't remember anything until we are at the foster home getting adopted by Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward. Them telling us we would have everything we ever dreamed of. All I wanted and still want are my mom and dad. My dad, Rodrick Hale, was tall, tanned skin, green eyed, dark blonde hair and in shape. My mother, Elizabeth Hale, was moderate in height, blue eyed, light blonde hair, pale skin, and very skinny. That's all I ever want, but I can handle the next best thing, someone who understands what it's like to witness the death of family first hand._

_Rose would never understand, the others were orphaned by means of the same, but they weren't with their family when they died._

**-End Flashback-**

Bella understands, she has a way of dealing with it as much as I do, but she makes people hurt her, while I turn them away. I wanted to go in, but I stood next to her door as she talked to her friend. She tried to commit suicide by jumping off the highest peaks into the ocean below. I've been there before, jumped before, but on a dare.

Bella tried to kill herself, I know how that feels, but I never acted on it, '_Maybe, just maybe, I could help her,_' I think. Wait a damned minute! Did I really just think that?!

We make it back to our homestead, I was constantly told not to speak like I'm from the south from Esme and my supposed sisters, but I refuse to act like one of their accessories and act like I'm back home, where I should be, not showered in gifts, but the sports car I'm driving is nice. I tell my twin that I'm going for a walk and to tell everyone that I'll be back sometime tomorrow.

"Where are you going to sleep?" she asks, "It's cold out."

"Dad and I used to go out and sleep somewhere on the plantation or he would leave me alone for week," I reply, "Don't you remember?"

She shrinks back and I start towards the woods, "Don't get eaten by a bear!"

I forgot we were in bear infested woods, but that doesn't bother me. I walk for several hours then look at my watch; it reads four-thirty in the morning. I sigh, "Better find a place to sleep."

I walk for several more minutes, making it to a field, looking around I see a cottage, old, but still holds up some protection from the elements. Walking inside I see that it hasn't had an occupant in several years, '_I could bring Bella here, protect her from the world until she can trust me._'

I sigh at the thought, "She would never like me."

Setting the clock for noon, I fall asleep on the dusty old furniture that was left here. My alarm sounds all too soon, I wake up with my mind set, "I'm going to get her here, tonight."

I go outside and make myself weapons, just in case I encounter a bear on my walk back to the house. I do and thank god I made a bow and some arrows.

Making it back to the house after some few hours I have to hear the rant from my mother, "Where were you?" she asks annoyed.

"Out," I reply getting pissed, "I was just trying to remember my dad and what we used to do together, okay?"

"Next time, let us know and we'll go as a family," she says with a smile.

"No," I reply, "I thought that I could at least have something to myself, to remember something that was just me and my dad! You and these people are not my family! You are not my mother, Carlisle is not my father! My twin, the only family I have last, hates me because I survived my parents' assassination and blames me! Please, give me time to myself! I just want to have some time to talk to my dead mom and dad in the only place I know where I can feel them!"

I have everyone speechless, I hate that they think that they can replace them, "Jasper," Carlisle says walking in, "we aren't trying to-"

"You aren't," I state, "but it feels like it! You seem to think that you can give us everything and keep us happy with material things, but I need something you can't give me! I need my real parents! I need to be able to be me!"

"What is you then?!" I hear my 'siblings' ask?

"Dad gave my things that made me think!" I scream, "Rose used to love science! Dad used to give us what we needed and then what we wanted! Give me things that I need to think about! I loved chess, strategy, I need things like that'll increase my intelligence!"

"Okay and we'll let you go like you did last night," Carlisle says, turning to the rest of them, "Now, Esme, we need to let him go, he needs to be himself."

Everyone glares at me, I hurt them, but I'm tired of being perfect, I want to be me. Running up to my room I grab some duffel-bags and pack up some sweats, some other clothes and bedding. I walk down stairs and get questioning stares, "I found an old cottage that I think I should stay in for a while."

"'Kay," Carlisle says with a smile.

Walking out with my stuff I put it in my trunk, I know where I can go. I used my phone and realized that I walked past the Canadian border; they didn't put the fence all the way through Bear Country. I know where to go in my car; I just need to get Bella.

Running in and out of the house for about three hours to grab most of my shit, I remember Bella's words, '_"No Sam, I won't try to commit suicide again," she said, but finished in a whisper, "Not where anyone can save me at least."_' I grit my teeth, I wonder if the occupants in the room heard the last part and just ignored it.

Looking at my watch it reads seven-thirty, a little longer and I can get her out. I just want to talk to someone, someone who understands. I tell them I'm leaving and they say, "Bye."

Driving to the house I notice that the drive way has grown over and I can get through with no problem and without notice. Driving up the once drive way I make it to the cottage and start pulling out my crap. I wipe wiping stuff down and making more… homey, I guess that's the word. Lighting the candles that were in the closet, about sixty of them, with the lighters and getting wood from the back and light it in the fire place I look around and see that it is really a quaint little place with calm colored walls and furniture, with dark wood trim.

Looking at my watch I see that it's time to get into my clothes; black everything with dark and pale make-up. I write a ransom letter with the magazines and newspapers I found here, along with the plain paper and glue. I leave the cottage and start driving back to the hospital in my clothes and some stuff in the back; food, drinks, and what not. Making it in under an hour, going about two-hundred mph, I walk into the almost dead hospital, knowing where I'm going I walk to her room. They don't have her on monitors anymore, but still under observation for another few days.

I shake her and she is pretty sedated. Picking her up, and leaving the note in her place, I notice just how light she is, maybe one-ten? I carry her out, with no notice from the nurses or anyone. Walking her to the car she starts to shake and whimper, "Please, Phil, don't. What did I do? Help!"

I place her in the car, the hospital here doesn't have cameras, thank god, and there is no way to trace me with my hair tied back and in a hat, my hands in latex gloves and the other amounts of crap I have on. I drive just as fast back to the cottage, I left every fire going to get it cozy and when I get there everything is still alright.

I grab her out of the car first taking her to the bedroom and onto the nice soft bed. I walk back and get the food, nothing that would spoil without a fridge or freezer, bottles of water and sodas. I bring them in and set them down on the mahogany table.

I patched everything up earlier and fixed what I could. I walk into the bedroom to see how Bella is doing and she's fast asleep. I blow out the candles, except one, to help her sleep better and do the same with every room. There is a bathroom that I leave every single candle on; it still works, to my surprise. I smile and close the door, after sitting onto the couch I watch the roaring fire.

I hear her whimper and cry, going in every so often to soothe her, and she thrashes at times. I leave the room and always regret leaving her, but I think it's best that she finds me in the living room then in bed with her.

I set my alarm to be six-thirty, four hours from now. I lay my head down on the arm of the ocean blue fabric of the couch and doze off. My alarm sounds, for what feels like seconds and I see that dawn has broken, maybe twenty minutes ago. I walk into bathroom and freshen up, taking off the clothing and make-up. Walking back into the living room I throw the garments into the fire and walk outside to get more wood.

I walk back inside and I hear a scream, "WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

I run to the back and see her trying to piece everything together, "Bella, you're safe."

She turns and looks at me, "Jasper Hale?" she asks, "I thought you and your family didn't want me around."

"That's them," I say, "I know this was wrong, but I thought that if I took you away you would be okay."

She runs up to me and punches me clear on my jaw, "YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME? YOU THINK THAT THIS WILL GO AWAY LIKE THAT?" she scream, "I AM NOT YOUR LITTLE PLAY THING! YOUR TWIN MIGHT MESS AROUND, BUT I AINT THAT KIND OF GAL! YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!"

I stand in front of her, but with understanding, not hate, "Bella, you and I went through much of the same, except I was never raped," I say, "I watched both of my parents die, but by bullets, not a car. You have a parent left that is more like a distant relative then real family; I have a sister that wishes that I died too. You and I are alone, but have an adoptive family that care enough for you, but will never understand. I know, please, let me try."

She looks at me and nods, "Okay," she says putting her hands up, "Does anyone know where we are?"

"No."

"So… we could kill each other and no one would know where we are to save us," she says.

"That's one way to put it," I say, "but I think of it more as no one can find us so we can heal in our own way and not have people judge us."

"I like your description better," she says, but no humor laces her voice, "Where are we?"

"Canada," I say, "Which part? I have no idea."

She doesn't say anything, just sits on the cold floor. I sit next to her as she thinks about her decisions, '_Why didn't she ask if I was her captor or if she could leave?_' I ask, but another part of me answers, '_Maybe because she's tired of being alone, like you._'

"I wanted my dad back for so long, I would compare everything and everyone to him, but never getting close," she whispers.

"Maybe I-"

"You were the only one at school who ever came close," she says with a smile, "You only missed his humor and being out-going, but now I realize that you very much like him… minus the weird humor."

"I guess that's a compliment," I say, "I'll take it."

She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "I miss him Jasper, every day. At night I dream of him and by day I compare others to him. Do you do the same, or am I just crazy?"

"I do it too, don't worry," I say, being completely honest, which is hard for me to do, "I compare myself to my dad, wanting to be a son he could be proud of, and every gal I compare to my mom, you're the only one who strongly reminds me of her, minus the hair and eye color."

She laughs, just like her name, her laugh sounds like church bells, "Really? Your mother was clumsy too? I fall over everything and have been to the hospital on several occasions due a tree and me falling or tripping."

Now I'm laughing, "Yeah, she was, but never to the extent to going to the hospital."

We laugh for a while until, "You kidnapped me," she looks at me accusingly, "What did you leave in my place?"

"I let a note asking for some money or the people who hurt you to be put away," I say, "I thought that you could use-"

"I'll say I went along with it later," she says with a grimace, "but, please, let's figure out where to go from here."

I sigh, "I bought food and drinks to last us a few days," she looks around saying nothing, but at the same time, saying everything I wanted to hear for a long time.

"I thought you were supposed to be like your sister," she says.

"Bella, she doesn't kidnap the ones that know what she's gone through for self-preservation, she just sleep with every… oh…"

"Can I ask you something?" I nod, "Why me? I know several other girls who have been through something like this and are much more attractive than me, so why me of all people?"

That caught me off guard, "You're still grieving, they aren't, and I'm still grieving. They got over their pain in a blink of an eye; I saw your pain and thought we could help each other move on."

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my second story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~Home Sweet Hell~**

**Chapter Three- Where'd ya go Bella?**

**Sam x Bella**

**Summary: Car crash, hospital, rape, ransom letters, and unexpected turn of events. Isabella Swan and her dad enjoy a car ride that turns into a crash, killing her father on impact. She is taken to the hospital, where she is taken care of by the sweet Dr. Cullen, but once at home, her mom gets into an abusive relationship with Phil, who rapes poor Bella. When her final visit to the hospital turns into a kidnapping by Jasper Cullen to protect her, he leaves a letter asking for several million dollars, the mother of Bella has to face facts. What will happen to the people and families involved?**

**-Kim's POV-**

Walking into the hospital, I just knew something was wrong by the way they were looking at me. I walk to Bella's room, saying "Hi," to people as I pass by, walking in I hear Billy and Sam Screaming, "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT MOTHER OF HER'S! THIS IS HER FAULT!"

"Billy, she didn't…" I notice the paper in his hands, "Give me the paper Billy."

Reading it over I'm happy to know that this person is trying to keep her safe and not have her in harm's way, but I wonder, who paid so much attention to her to know this and want to do this, besides the people on the reserve. Sam is screaming at Dr. Cullen as he walks in, asking for security footage and what not, but is then informed about the lack of budget for such instruments.

"All because they had to have you as a doctor here!" Sam growls, "You get paid more than the rest of the staff and some of the other workers put together! No wonder there isn't anything to watch the patience here! Bella's gone! She wouldn't just leave!" he's fuming and everyone is in the door frame watching the exchange.

"I get paid the same as any other doctor," Dr. Cullen says.

"Really, 'cause I looked it up and you make five times as much as you," pointing to Dr. Lilly Patts, who's worked here for over ten years, while Dr. Cullen has only worked here ten months, "and to top it off, you don't even give back to the community, you keep it all; no charities, groups, schools, cities, nothing."

Everyone is looking at Dr. Cullen who is turning red and his hands are in fists, "Please leave," Dr. Cullen asks.

"No, I'm not leaving until Bella is back in my arms, safe," Sam says.

'_Does Bella know how this kid feels? Could he be like this as a brother? Does HE know how that sounded?_' I think, "Sam, I'm sure she's fine, never once did they mention hurting her, but they did mention the people who hurt her being brought to justice or having to raise money to get her back."

"Then let's put Phil away," the people from the reserve say in unison, walking into the door.

"NO!" I hear someone scream, but I know that shriek well enough to know that it's Bella's Mother Renee.

"No for what?" Sam asks, "Let Bella be away from you, like you always wanted or bringing her back here to you?"

"For putting my man away," she states.

I look at her, "Listen here wise ass, you and Bells have been in the hospital, how many times from that drunk, washed up baseball player? He kept telling you it would never happen again, but he lied. Now, Bella is with someone who wants what's best for her, though in the wrong way of getting to her, because they think that you are not taking care of her the way a real mother should. Now either put his sorry ass in jail or get a job because I can take the support money from your deceased husband that is Bella's money. You took her money; you were never supposed to see a dime! If it wasn't for Billy and the others she would have died at La Push and the other times I found her in the woods crying because of your men. I swear you never thought of her once! Now, what do you choose?" I could go on forever with that rant, I want to keep going, but I have to stop before I bring up how Bella came to me with questions, questions that a mother should be talking to their daughters about, not friends of the family unless you don't have anyone else to go to.

"How much money do we need to raise?" she asks.

"No," everyone says, but Sam, Jake and I continue, "You're doing it all alone and you will give the money to Billy to keep track of."

"I need help," she said sadly.

"So did Bella, but she went through most of it without you, so you are going to do something for her, alone," Sam says, making her cry and beg for help and forgiveness.

I pull Sam aside before he could really go at her, like I did. We walk towards the stairs to the second floor; both of us quiet, leaving the bitch with the others. Once at the stairs I ask the one question that has been weighing on my mind, "Sam, what's up with you? You never showed this much interest in Bells before, what's going on?"

He looks at me, then the floor, then back at me, "I… I liked her since the day I heard her laugh at me for falling in mud when we were little. I want her back, even if she doesn't feel the same, I can still be there for her."

"That's what I thought, though I know she probably doesn't know who she's headed to, at least you will always be there, no matter what," I reply.

"Her dad would always say stupid stuff about us getting together," he says with a shaky voice, "I wish that it would happen, but we'll see I guess."

I smile, I knew it deep down, but not wanting to cause trouble with the two friends, "Sam, once she's back, the person who has her will only go away if she agrees to it, you know that right? That she might not want them to go away. That because of the measures that they went to, to protect her, she might want to keep them out since they took her away from her hellish mother and her guys."

"I know," he says, "I just want her to be back. I want to give the guy a reward for doing the one thing I couldn't do, for being the one who protected her when I couldn't, for teaching that cunt a lesson."

He turns and we walk back to the room, where everyone is telling Renee, "We are not going to help you unless we have to pay you for a job, but only minimum wage," making her beg harder.

I want to laugh, that is exactly what happened when Charlie tried to leave her and take Bella with him, making her have to live on her own, having to get a job and stop partying every night. I would come over with my nephew and they would play, Max is about a year older than Bells, they hand out at school, though he is very popular. I want kids, but being on the force and taking care of those responsibilities leave me with little time to go and meet guys and get hitched. I want to still, but I have to take care of Bella because her mother wont. I think of her as my daughter, instead of my god-daughter.

"Please, it'll take me forever to pay for Phil's bail and Bella's ransom!" she screams.

"Shut up!" Jake screams, "You have to pick!"

"NO I DON'T!" she screams back.

I look at the exchange and I finally call it to a stop, "Listen, either Phil stays in jail for twenty-some-years or you raise money for just Bella, choose."

She storms out, if she gets Phil out then I'll raise the fucking money, I'll use the money I can get from the inheritance of my grandmother's silver silverware and tea set to get her back. I look at everyone, "We have to get her back, even if that means selling off the things we hold dear," I say.

"Let's wait a few days and see what happens, though I know she'll get her sugar-daddy out before she gets her own flesh and blood daughter out," Billy says.

"Let's just go and get our stuff together on the reserve," Paul says, "I want my sister back."

"Yeah," the other teens say, but Seth finishes, "We aren't a family without Bella, it just isn't the same," with the rest of them cheering for his truthful words.

I look at Jake who jumps when he hears the ringing coming from his dad's chair, "Bella gave me her phone!" he yells happily, "Maybe she's calling us!"

I grab the phone from Billy's hand and answer, "Hello?"

"Kim? What the hell?"

"BELLA!" I scream with so much happiness, "What's going on? Where are you? Whose phone is this? How long can you talk?" I keep going on and on until she interrupts me.

"Kim, I'm fine really," she's calm, thank god, "I'm in a safe place, the person I'm with is a great guy, I can talk for a while, he went to go get something from town-"

"Our town?" I ask.

"No, Kim, relax," she says, "He wanted you all to know that if my mother doesn't pay the money and won't send the jackass to jail to not worry about it. That note's for Renee only, only she can do anything. Relax, you have my reports, pictures and rape kit, plus his DNA," she's getting angry now, "Put that son of a bitch in jail for me. I'll be back soon thereafter, okay?"

"Alright, are you going to press charges on this man?" I ask, really wanting to know since everyone is in my ear asking questions.

"No, he's really a great guy," she says again, "I really do think that he is doing this for my best interest. Tell the people behind you that I love them and to stop running their mouths."

"Kiddo, don't hang-up, please," I beg.

"I'm not, it's just hard to hear you," she says laughing.

"SHUT UP!" I scream at them, "I have to tell you something girly, someone on the reserve just admitted to me that he likes you."

"Tell Sam I'll be in his arms once this mess is over with," she says, making me laugh.

"Sam, she loves you too!" everyone turns to him and he blushes causing people to laugh, "We miss you."

"I miss you too, but I'm not coming home until Phil and or Renee are in jail, like they should have been, years ago, before dad's death."

"I understand, the statute of limitations hasn't expired on any of them yet, so I'll make sure your home, safe," I promise her.

"I should go," she says.

"Please, don't hang-up," I beg again.

"Kim, the minutes are running out, I want to call you guys later, you know?"

"Okay," I say, "We love you."

"Love y'all too, bye," then a click.

"She's okay," I say, hanging up the phone, "Says that she loves us and that only Renee can pay the ransom or Renee and or Phil go to jail."

"Then let's get them," Billy says, "I'll testify about what happened over the course of the years. Don't worry Sam, we'll get her back."

**Hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my second story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~Home Sweet Hell~**

**Chapter Four- Where's Jazz?**

**Sam x Bella**

**Summary: Car crash, hospital, rape, ransom letters, and unexpected turn of events. Isabella Swan and her dad enjoy a car ride that turns into a crash, killing her father on impact. She is taken to the hospital, where she is taken care of by the sweet Dr. Cullen, but once at home, her mom gets into an abusive relationship with Phil, who rapes poor Bella. When her final visit to the hospital turns into a kidnapping by Jasper Cullen to protect her, he leaves a letter asking for several million dollars, the mother of Bella has to face facts. What will happen to the people and families involved?**

**-Carlisle's POV-**

I look at the clock and I know that my family will be walking in any moment. I look at the scene of the happy family, now knowing that their loved one is safe, but school starts in a week or so. My family comes strutting in with fire in their eyes; maybe Jasper was right about the materialism that revolves around this family.

"What happened?" Esme asks, "You were supposed to be home _hours _ago, what's the hold up?"

"Isabella Swan has been kidnapped," I reply, "The family blames me because of my high salary and the lack of severance. The police said that all doctors that treated her must stay put for questioning, I'm last."

"Fan-fucking-tastic," Rose says, "That little bitch is ruining this family. Oh, she gets kidnapped and now everyone has to get involved. Jasper's gone because of her and-"

"Wait, where's Jazz?" I just noticed, god I _am _a horrible father figure. He was right all along, how could I have missed it all this time?

"We don't know," Esme hisses, "Probably out in that cottage he found."

An officer comes and takes me from my family, only to go into a room with the leads, Mark and Kim.

"Now Dr. Cullen," Mark says because Kim seems to be fighting her urges to slaughter me, "do you know anything about the missing Isabella Swan? Any past history?" this is all being recorded by the camera in the corner, facing me, and the tape recorder right by it.

"I am her primary doctor," I say, "The first time I treated her was when she was in the car accident that killed her father, but after that she was pretty regular with the cuts on her body that was due to her mother saying she was 'Accident Prone'. She was always a sweet girl when I treated her, but when my family would show up and start yelling at her because she 'inconvenienced me' she would change into someone so cold that I had to take a second look at her to make sure I was treating the same girl, that only minutes ago was so shy and warm."

"Can you think of anyone who has been here that acted suspicious while she was here?" Kim asks through her gritted teeth.

"The only person who ever took notice in her, who wasn't already close to her, was my adoptive son Jasper," I reply.

"And where is your son now?" Mark asks.

"In a cottage somewhere north from here," I reply, the look on their faces say that they just put two and two together, "What?"

"Can you please tell us about your son and his history?" they say in unison.

I go into long details about the death of his parents, his relationships with my other children, his ability to strategize an change the mood and swing an argument, the fight we had, how he blames himself for his parents death, and so on, "Jasper always wanted someone to understand him and I think he never truly healed and, seeing Isabella like she could understand, took her with him for both of them to heal, but I don't know, it's just a theory."

"Thank you for your time," Kim says, a little relieved, "Sorry to inconvenience you," she says, making me feel guilty because that is exactly what the missing girl always said.

I wonder just how much guilt I'm going to feel for not seeing my son's pain and him having done this for him to heal. I am escorted back to my family and we leave, once outside the building I turn to face them, "You all will not say anything about this by means of hurting this girl any more. She has been through a lot and you all keep putting her down for her lack of control of a situation. No wonder she turns cold when she see us, we have everything EXCEPT a happy family.

"She looks down on us, I see it in her eyes every single time I treat her and you all come walking in, she lost everything, everyone tries to make her feel safe and allow her to open up. I almost get her to until you come walking in and she knows that she was going to say something that, in her mind, would be weakness and turns cold because she sees a family with its stuck-up 'I have everything you could ever dream of' persona and she turns cold because she would rather be dead than have what we have.

"We are not a perfect family. We are materialistic, fake and so closed-minded that we have made it difficult for others to enter our lives without being cold to us. Esme offered her to stay with us and then we took it back because she said somethings that offended Rose. No wonder Jasper left to be on his own for a while."

I turn and go to my car, heading towards the local bar to have a drink. After being there for about an hour I head home to find the girls sobbing, Edward with a black eye and Emmett in the kitchen washing his face of the blood coming from his nose, but I don't ask him what happened.

"He said that the bitch would pay when she returned," Emmett says referring to Bella as the 'bitch' and 'he' meaning Edward.

I sigh, "Do you want to leave?"

"I'm going to find my brother," he replies, picking up the gun and duffel bag, I didn't notice them before.

"Don't do anything you'll regret Em."

"I'll try," he says walking out the backdoor, walking in the same direction Jasper had gone.

Walking out of the kitchen I look at what's left of my family, "Hope you all are happy about the outcome of these events."

There is an uproar, but I pay no mind, lifting my hand to silence them, but Esme continues, "How is this _our _fault?"

"The real question is 'How is this _not _our fault?' but I guess that's the father in me talking," that shuts them up and I head to bed, locking the door to keep my wife out.

**-Emmett's POV-**

"Damn, no good, egotistical, self-centered, asshole," I say under my breath, referring to Edward.

_-Flashback-_

_We all got back to the house and Edward is talking about revenge on Bella, "We could make her life a living hell at school," he suggests, "Pay some students to pick on her, beat her up, make her think twice before bringing another family into her affairs."_

_"Or we could send every faculty member an e-mail claiming to be her, and get her expelled," Rose brings up._

_"Or rumors about her being a little whore and sleeping with people for drugs, food, money, clothes, and what not," Alice suggests._

_"What about you Em, what do you think we should do to get revenge?" they all ask me._

_"I think we've done enough to that poor girl already," I say flatly._

_"WHAT?!" they scream, "HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH CARLISLE AND JAZZ?! AFTER WHAT SHE DID TO ROSE/ME?!"_

_I tell them off, saying, "If you girls would be more about intellect and your future instead of who you're going to fuck next, then maybe I would sympathize more."_

_"WE DO NOT!" Rose exclaims._

_"Well rumor says you two do," I say, "If you two would stop being so flirtatious and dress in a civilized manor then, maybe, you two wouldn't have so many rumors. Now going to Jasper, he is not like us, he didn't want to be adopted, but didn't want to leave his sister. Jasper never asked for anything new, except a book or a phone, but everything else was a gift that he didn't ask for, not that he's wasn't grateful, but it's not the things he wanted," Esme enters._

_ "Emmett, stop your upsetting the girls," she insists._

_"No, they need to hear it," I reply and start going on about how we are lucky to have him, how we missed his pain and tried to numb it with material items, how we never really talked about our pasts and how he found someone who could help him and us her, but we turn her away because she told us what she thought about this family._

_After all that the girls are crying and Edward and I are rolling on the floor, throwing insults at each other. We get a few good ones in and he's left with a black eye, busted and swollen lip, while I am left with a nose bleed and a hell of a lot of bruises. When Carlisle returns home I tell him I'm going and he doesn't try to stop me._

_-End Flashback-_

I keep walking, it's been about three hours since I left the house and I'm getting tired. I walk for another hour and stumble upon a house, in the middle of nowhere and I see lights on and Jasper's car and hear a girl scream.

I run and open the door to find my brother and that Bella girl, who rolling on the ground laughing about something he just said.

"You're _joking_," she says laughing, "Rose fell face first in manure?" Bella looks as though she just got out of the shower, wrapped in a towel, but turns and looks up, screaming when she sees me. She starts running for the room to my left and slamming it shut.

"Emmett?" Jasper asks, a puzzled look plays on his face, "What the fuck are you doing here? Are the others here?"

"No, I walked," I reply.

"Oh, well, you sure scared Bella real good," he says with a laugh, it's been so long since he's laughed like that.

"Well you two seem real chummy, after you kidnapped her," I say.

We hear a yell from the room, "And yet I will not be pressing charges!"

I look at my brother with a puzzled look and he just smiles. The girl walks out in a pair of Jasper's boxers and an oversized Tee, "Cozy?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am," I can hear the venom in her voice, she gets a look from Jazz, "Sorry, still a little sore from your _perfect _family."

"S'okay," I reply, "I thought you would be running away from me or giving me insults though."

"No, Em, I told her you were just a giant teddy bear," Jazz says laughing.

"Why you little…" I say chasing him around the room, to the hysterical laughter of the only other person here.

I get him around his middle and throw him on the couch, "Okay boys, relax, we've had too much excitement for the week."

We settle and I notice how far away Bella sits from us, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just hard to be close to people, even before the rape," she explains, "The car accident and me being accident prone made me think that bad things always happened when I was near. I made myself forget the pleasantries of having friends that weren't from the reserve, what it felt like to be comforted, what it feels like to be held and so on."

"Huh," I say, we all sit down, Bella on the floor and us on the couch, "Well the others want revenge on you, FYI. They want to plant rumors, pay people to hurt you and whatnot."

"Well," she says, "I've always been a loner at school, most people won't pay mind since they'll just say that it's due to me finally accepting my past and trying to move past it."

"I highly doubt that," Jazz and I say in unison.

She shrugs, but says nothing. I want to ask her questions about her dad, her home life, how she could survive being alone, but I refrain, "Well," Jasper says, "it's getting chilly in here I'm going to get some wood."

Jasper leaves and she pulls her knees to her chest, "Quit staring at me Mr. Jock," she says with a smile on her lips.

"Sorry," I say, "I just thought you would be locked in a room refusing to come out."

"Nah," she says, "Door opens the wrong way for me to do that. Besides Jasper is great at getting me to comply with him."

"Really?" I say jokingly, but she stiffens, "Sorry, it just comes out, the jokes, the-"

"Pervertedness?" she asks, but no humor laces her voice, only pain, regret, loss and most of all… fear.

"Yeah," I sigh, "Sorry, I can't imagine how hard this must be hard on you."

"Jasper is the only person who isn't pressing me to talk, to be different, and to be their version of normal. I know you have questions, things you want to say, but I don't know where to start on the story or where I'll be able to end," she says.

"Can you tell me why you turn down every guy at school?" I really am interested to know this.

"At first it was because I wasn't ready, then it turned into me comparing every guy to my father, then it was because they wanted information about my life, then I turned into a tourist attraction, but the final reason is that I found I have feelings for my friend on the reserve."

"Sorry," I say.

"Don't be, at least your family didn't try," she says.

"Why?"

"Because she would have laughed in our faces and said that she couldn't be bought like the other people in the school," Jazz says walking past us, placing the logs in the fire place.

"Bro, we didn't hear you enter."

"Well, I did, I have to be able to if I want to survive this fucking world," Bella says.

"You okay Da'lin'?" he asks, turning around to look at her, then me.

I hold my breath as he looks at me, "I-I d-di-didn't m-"

"He was trying to joke and said something referring to you and me having sex."

He glares at me, stands to walk over to her, and then crouches next to her and tries to put a hand on her, but she moves back, away from him. I feel my breath hitch, I hurt her without thinking. Jasper sighs and turns back to the fireplace, taking out matches and starting a roaring fire.

He walks to the kitchen and brings back drinks for us all, but Bella doesn't take it from his hand, so he places the cola near her and walks to sit next to me, "Bella, I assure you that I don't have any desire to-"

"I don't want to hear it," she says.

**-Jasper's POV-**

My heart clenches, "Okay, I get that," I try, "I won't touch you until I regain that trust," she sighs her thanks, "Emmett can I have a word with you?"

"Y-y-y-ye-ye-yes," he stutters, he follows me out towards the car, we get inside, but I don't start it.

"Do you know how long it took me to get her to let me touch her without her thinking she wasn't going to get hurt?" he stays quiet, "She might go along with this, but there is still that doubt in her mind that I am going to hurt her."

"Jazz, I didn't me-"

"Shut up!" I sneer, "I took her away, I am trying to gain her trust, she could be with her friends right now, safe, in her loved one's arms, but instead she's here with me. I don't want her to fear being hurt again, but now I have to work harder. Thanks."

I get out of my car, leaving him there to think. I get inside the house and don't see Bella in the living area, but I walk into the bedroom and find her in the bed, crying, "Why does this keep happening to me?" she says in between sobs.

I knock on the doorframe, "Bella, can I come in?"

"N-no," she says, "P-p-pl-ple-please."

"Please, Bella?" I ask, "How about I sit on the corner of the bed or I bring one of the chairs and sit there? I just want to talk."

"Okay," she agrees after thinking about it for a minute.

"Do you want me to grab a chair?" I ask lightly.

"Please?"

"Sure," I run and get a chair and see Emmett watching the flames, I get back to Bella and place the chair where she can see me, "Bella, I won't touch you until you trust me again."

"I'm sorry," she says, shocking me, "I just don't know how to take a joke."

"Bella, you shouldn't apologize, it's not your fault," I say soothing her, "You went through something traumatic and are putting on a brave face, it's okay."

She's crying, but I can't make out any coherent words. I want to hold her hand, let her know that I'm there for her. I turn towards the door and see Em is there, tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry I hurt you Bella."

"Whatever," she states, and then yawns.

"Tired Da'lin?" I ask.

"A bit," she says.

"Want me to lea-"

I was cut off, "No, please! PLEASE DON'T GO!"

She starts to panic and I stand to calm her, I sit on the bed, "Hush Da'lin', shhhhhhh," I say trying not to touch her, but she grabs my arm. I look into her eyes, they are pleading, "Okay, hush now, I'll stay. Shush now."

She releases my arm, but doesn't once look away, "Please…"

"Hush, you're safe," I say, "Where do you want me?"

She blushes, and tries to stifle a yawn, "I don't know."

I smile, "Go to sleep," I say, walking back to the chair, but before I can sit, Bella has fallen into a blissful sleep.

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my second story so please be honest with me on how you think it is going. I want you all to be brutally honest with me and don't be shy to say anything… I would love for you all to enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much.**

**All rights reserved to the one and only Stephenie Meyer to her Twilight characters, I just like playing with peoples dolls and see how I can manipulate them before I am forced to put them away… Cross your fingers that I don't break them, but if they are mine then relax a little because mine are made to break. I have several of my own characters from my own mind in this story so don't make fun of me please.**

**~Home Sweet Hell~**

**Chapter Five- Nightmare **

**Sam x Bella**

**Summary: Car crash, hospital, rape, ransom letters, and unexpected turn of events. Isabella Swan and her dad enjoy a car ride that turns into a crash, killing her father on impact. She is taken to the hospital, where she is taken care of by the sweet Dr. Cullen, but once at home, her mom gets into an abusive relationship with Phil, who rapes poor Bella. When her final visit to the hospital turns into a kidnapping by Jasper Cullen to protect her, he leaves a letter asking for several million dollars, the mother of Bella has to face facts. What will happen to the people and families involved?**

**WARNING!**

**-DREAM SCENE CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED-**

**-Jasper's POV-**

I just stare at her, but I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Emmett knocks, lightly, on the frame, "She asleep?"

I get up and walk over to him, giving him a glare that, in those Harry Potter movies, would be worthy of being compared to one of Professor Snape's. I walk out of the room and sit by the fire, my brother follows, "At least she went to sleep after your little _joke_."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know, but what would have happened if she decided that she didn't want to take the risk and run like hell into bear country? Or maybe try to kill herself and succeed? What would you do, man?"

He was quiet, but I can tell he's thinking it over, "Shit," is all he whispers.

"Exactly."

We remain quiet for some time, but then the phone, a prepaid one that cannot be tracked, rings. We scramble, find it and then I make my voice horsed, "Hello?"

"Are you the man who took Bella?" a male asks.

"Yes," I reply.

"This is Detective Mark Williams, a family friend, is she safe?"

"Yes."

"May I speak to her?" he asks, "I was told that she was free to talk by my partner."

"No."

"Why? If you hurt her I swear to fucking god that I'll-"

"She's asleep."

"Oh, okay," he sighs in relief, "Can you give her a message for when she wakes up?"

"Yes."

"We just got Phil into the system and the D.A. says that it should be quick and easy to get a conviction, even without her testimony."

"Okay."

"Thank you. Night. *CLICK*."

I sigh in relief, "Next time I'm going to wake her."

"I agree," Em says.

I look at the phone and see that it has about ten minutes left, "I'm gonna need to get more minutes."

We hear a blood curdling scream come from the room that Bella is in. We rush in and she's thrashing, still asleep, but moving as if she was awake, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screams, "YOU SON OF A BITCH I TRUSTED YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

We run to her, Emmett holding her arms, "BELLA, WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I scream at her.

She screams again, but she wakes up at least, "WHAT THE FUCK?! START EXPLAINING NOW!"

"You had a nightmare," she struggles against Emmett's hold on her arms, "Em, you can let her go now."

"Oh," he says letting go, "Sorry."

She rubs her arms, "Whatever."

"Wanna talk about it?" he asks.

She doesn't answer, but instead gets up and walks to the bathroom.

**-Bella's POV-**

I'm just as pathetic as my mother said. I'm sitting here on the edge of the bathtub, sobbing.

**-Dream Scene-**

_I'm lying in the bedroom, listening to the wind, the frogs and crickets outside. _

_In walks the boy, "Bella, you awake?" Jasper asks._

_"Yeah," I say, "What you want?"_

_"Emmett, hold her arms," Jasper says, Emmett complying without complaint._

_"What are you-" Emmett grabs my arms, I scream._

_"Relax girly," Emmett laughs, "You just relax, Jasper'll take good care of you," he grips my arms tighter, "but once he's done it'll be _my _turn."_

_"NO!"I scream._

_"Oh, shut up!" Jasper and Emmett say._

_Jasper starts to undress himself: first his shirt, to reveal a toned chest and abdomen, then his pants, revealing tight thighs, and finally his boxers, my crying blurs my vision, but I can kind of see a long, thick cock. I'm crying and begging, but he starts to get close to me._

_I'm crying and begging as he takes of my clothing, causing him and his brother to laugh, "Stop?" Jasper says, "We haven't even started Bella."_

_"GET OFF OF ME!" is all I can think to say. _

_He climbs on top of me and forces his lips upon mine; I bite his tongue as he forces it into my mouth, "OUCH! YOU LITTLE WHORE! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he sneers, then slaps me hard across the face._

_I turn to face him quickly and spit in his face, "FUCK YOU, YOU SORRY SON OF A BITCH!"_

_He just laughs, "Oh, _NO_, Bella! That's your job," as he spreads my legs, the he leans forward and starts nibbling on my ear, "I was going to be gentle on you, but you pushed me into this," he whispers._

_"What do yo-" he presses himself inside me, "AHHHHHHHH!" I scream for all my worth._

_He pulls out, then, without notice, presses back inside me with great force. He starts calling me nasty, disgusting, cruel names, but then he calls me nicer things before he comes in me, "Thanks for the fuck, whore."_

_I'm balling, I feel a gooey substance leaking from my entrance, he starts to laugh and switches places with Emmett, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I scream, I'm losing my voice, it's becoming horsed._

_I thrash back and forth, trying to break the hold of my captor, "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"_

**-End Dream Scene-**

I sigh, thinking about how I'm going to confront the two men… without sobbing.

"Bella?" I jump as I'm broken out of my thoughts, "Are you okay?" it's Emmett.

"Y-ye-y-y-yes," I stutter horribly.

"Bella, please come out," Jasper begs, "Please?"

"I can't," looking down; I realize that I wet the boxers that Jasper gave me. Maybe thinking about my dream wasn't such a great idea.

"Why?" Emmett asks, "OW! What was that for?"

"What happened?" I ask, through the door.

"Jazz hit me!"

"You were being insensitive."

"Bella," Jasper says.

"Yes?"

He is silent for a long moment, "Do you need anything? A change of clothes maybe?"

"Why would she need a change of clothes? OW! THAT HURT!"

"P-Ple-Please?" I ask.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Emmett starts saying things, then laughing, but I pay no mind. I keep thinking about the dream, god I'm so embarrassed! I don't want to come out, but I know I'll have to.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* "Ye-Yes?" I ask, starting to calm down.

"It's me," Jasper says, "Can you open the door, so I can hand you the clothing?"

"Gi-Give m-me a-a-a s-sec," I say.

I open the door and take the garments, but shut it so quickly that I almost hit Jasper's hand, "It's okay Da'lin', we won't hurt you… despite what my brother here might joke about."

I change quickly and start to wash the clothing I soiled in the sink, "It's gonna be alright Bells," Emmett calls.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I scream, and then start coughing. I start to viciously scrub the boxers and the shirt.

"Bella? Can I come in?" Jasper asks, with the door slightly cracked.

"N-NO!" I scream.

"Bella," he says, "I won't touch you without permission, or judge you or anything."

I think for a minute, "S-Su-Sure," I answer.

I didn't hear the door open, but I do see him with his hands raised in a defensive manner, "It's okay Da'lin'."

"I'm so so so so so so SO sorry," I say, tears flooding my eyes.

"It's okay," he says sweetly, his hands still raised, "I know what it's like, just relax."

"I didn't mean to scare you Bella," Emmett says, "I'm sorry."

I'm still scrubbing the clothing and looking between the two men, "You didn't know."

"May I?" Jasper asks.

"What?"

"Hug you," he replies.

"I should leave you two alone," Emmett says walking away.

"Please, Bella," he begs.

I nod and he gently places his arms around my abdomen and places his head on my shoulder, "I don't want to be afraid of you," I say.

We stare at each other in the mirror, "I'm not going to hurt you," he whispers, "I am so sorry that I scared you in any way. You wanna talk about it? What you dreamt?"

I start to shake and Jasper tells me some sweet things, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asks.

"For hurting you and Emmett," I say, "for causing you two such distress."

"It's okay," he says, "Come on; let's go to the living room and talk."

**-Emmett's POV-**

They walk into the living room, but Bella still looks skittish. I looks at Jasper, he's glaring at me, making me shrink as far as I can into the couch, "I'm so sorry, Bella," I say.

She just shrugs, but says nothing to me. I look at her and notice that she is further away from us than she was before she went to sleep, '_Stupid, STUpid, STUPID!_'

"Bella," Jazz says, "will you tell us?"

She starts shaking more, "I don't kno-"

I cut her off, "We won't judge. We just want to make sure you're okay."

She sighs, "I dreamt that you two gang raped me," I pale, "Emmett held my arms while Jasper went first, then you two switched, but I woke up before Emmett," the guilt sinks to the pit of my stomach, "could fully get undressed."

"A-An-Any-Anything e-el-else?" Jazz asks.

"That's it in a nutshell," she replies.

I can't speak. I can't give her any comfort. I can only give her the tears that are leaking from my eyes, as a sign of remorse and my guilt.

**-Kim's POV-**

I'm in the squad room with Mark, but we haven't spoken of anything except Bella's case, "Mark, how's Lils handling you not being home?"

"She understands, I mean she's like a daughter to us, ya know?" he says.

"Yeah," I reply, "You know she came to me with questions that her mother should have been around to ask?"

"Really?" he asks, stumped.

"Yep," I reply, "about guys, her body changing, her wanting to kill herself, her lack of-"

"WAIT!" Mark says with alarm, "SHE WANTED TO KILL HERSELF?!"

"She tried to," I reply, "but thankfully Sam was there and saved her from drowning."

Mark sighs and we finish up our reports for the night and call it a day. I walk into my empty house and walk into the living room and look at the photos of me, Bella, Charlie, the people from the reserve and my family, but none hold me and a boyfriend or any type of romantic interest.

"Charlie," I say picking up a picture of Charlie, Bella, Mark and myself, "I wish you were here to watch Bella grow, but that damned drunk driver stopped that. Bella's beautiful, smart, as clumsy as Renee, as funny, quiet, and has the inability to express herself as you, but the most important is that she has people who want to take care of her. You'd be so proud of her."

I look at the picture; it's the day that we went to the mountains for a week during the summer, the summer before the accident. I place the photo down and wipe the tears that have started to cascade down my face, "Night, Charlie."

**-Bella's POV-**

My dad would have killed Phil if he was still alive, I know he would. I wish I remembered the name of the driver that killed him; maybe I could ask Mark or Kim the next time we talk. I stare into the fire, but I can't hold back my tears.

"Bella, Mark called earlier," Jasper says.

"What he say?" I ask.

"He said that even without you there they still have enough evidence to convict," is his reply.

I shrug, watching the fire dance along the logs, "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure," both boys say.

"How are we going to explain everything and now Emmett being here?"

They remain quiet, apparently they hadn't thought of that. The boys whisper to each other, but I only pick up one phrase from Emmett, "She has nothing more to lose."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing," they say innocently.

"Really?" I ask, "Then why did I hear Emmett saying I have nothing more to lose?"

"He's not very bright," Jasper says.

"Really?" I ask, "Then you shouldn't have a problem telling me what the Jock said."

Said jock sighs, "I said that you had nothing left to lose if we sneak you into the house and keep you there until it's time to let you go."

"You suggest me being in the same proximity as the people who hate me for all my worth? Really?" I ask sarcastically.

He laughs, "Yeah, I guess that was pretty messed up."

I hear a phone ring, "SHIT IT'S THAT GUY AGAIN!" they scream

They throw me the phone, "Yo."

"Bells?" it's Paul.

"Paul?" I ask, "What the fuck? You hate me. Why you callin'?"

There is a very long pause from Paul, "I never hated you," he says, "but I will if you don't tell me where the hell you are."

"Honestly, I have no clue," I reply. I really don't know for one and second I don't want to go back to my hellish situation yet.

I hear him growl in frustration, "We all miss you. Sam wants you back here ASAP."

I can hear the hesitation in his voice when he said that, but I don't ask, "I'll try."

"I know," he says shyly, but then he adds brightly, "The trial has been moved up."

"Really?"

"Yep," he says, but pauses, choosing his next words carefully, "because of the special circumstances that surround it."

"Lovely," I reply, "so when do you think it will be over?"

"By time school starts."

"'Kay."

"Night."

I want to continue to hear his voice, but I can't bring myself to say it, "Bye Paul, tell everyone I say hey."

"'Kay. *Click*"

I sigh. I want to hear someone other than these two talking. I thought Paul hated me, but I don't know any more what to think, not after this incident, "What he have to say?" one asks, but I don't pay mind to who.

"Trial's been moved up."

"GREAT!" Emmett says, apparently not enjoying my company… not that I blame him.

I shrug, still thinking about why Paul would be pausing and choosing his words, not like he really liked me to begin with.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asks.

"I don't know, Jasper," I say, "My friend is starting to worry me."

"How?" they ask.

"He sounded concerned."

"And?" they ask in disbelief.

"He's not the emotional type when it comes to me, always a hard ass."

**-Paul's POV-**

I walk back to my room from the kitchen; with the only thing on my mind is Bella. Once inside I start to strip, leaving me only in my boxers. Lying down in my bed I stare out my window to see the full moon overhead. I close my eyes and listen to rustling of the leaves, the ocean in the distant and the wolves howling somewhere not too far from here. I can only hope that Bella can hear it too.

I really fucked up my friendship with Bella, but I thought she liked me and I was just playing hard to get… I guess I played a bit too hard. I liked her, but after I called her one name too many I guess she thought I really detested her.

I only hid my emotions because I knew what the guys would say, "Baby Bella and Pig-Headed Paul." That was the nicknames we gave each other; 'Baby Bella' came from her always getting hurt and her eyes tearing up, while 'Pig-Headed Paul' came from me never settling on a simple compromise or when I would act up if I didn't get my way.

How could I tell Sam that I held feelings for his love interest, I mean he's the eldest of our group of friends. I want her back just as much as the next guy, but I know I could never say why.

"Bella," I say looking out my window, "Please be safe. I know we haven't been close, but I thought that my actions would bring us closer together later… I guess I was wrong."

"Paul?" it's Sam. What the fuck?

"What you need Sam?" I ask, my eyes never leaving the moon, stars and tree tops.

"You feelin' okay?"

"I guess."

He's always been like an older brother to me, "Your mom said you called Bells… Why?"

"I wanted to make sure she was okay," I say, "I miss her too, Sam. More than you, or the others, realize."

"You like her, don't you?" he asks.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, tearing my eyes away from the starry night. I look at him and gives me an understanding look, "Yeah, but you like her too. She deserves to be happy, especially after what has just transpired."

"I agree."

I look back to the moon and all I want is for Bella to be here with us. Sam doesn't say anything as he gets up and leaves. I look at the clock and see that it is about two in the morning. I sigh and go to sleep.

**-Sam's POV-**

I wonder how long he's liked Bells, but realize that it must have been longer than I because of the easy way they acted together when we were younger, but then one stupid nickname was said and she turned quiet and they started to become distant. I know I love Bella, but what am I going to do if I can't have her because of another? What if it was Paul? How would he feel?

"I swear sometimes I feel I can't win," I say in my frustration.

I haven't slept well since she was taken, no one has really. I feel so alone, but I know that the others feel somewhat the same. I want to jump off the ledges, I will if Bella doesn't return to me safe.

Walking home I see people on their porches, looking to the moon. Back before the white man settled on this land the people thought that the moon held the souls of our departed loved ones in eternal bliss… that the wolves were telling us that our loved ones missed us and wished us a good season. The moon's cycle lets us remember the life cycle of our departed and the future we could have. I think now everyone is praying to our ancestors and the departed souls of friends and family for Bella's safe return.

I walk into my house and head for my room. I walk into my room and close and lock the door. Climbing into bed I look at the moon. "Night Bella."

**Hope you enjoyed… please review.**


End file.
